


Ayo Technology

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Memories, Minor Injuries, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: while relaxing in the Onsen Victor asks Yuuri how he ever found out certain things about Victor, as Yakov had always made certain his data was triple secured.Yuuri just laughs and reminds Victor who his best friend actually is.





	Ayo Technology

**Author's Note:**

> Day 167 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> A short story as long ones like yesterday's drain me worse than I want to admit. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}

Slipping in the hot water of the onsen still feels as good now as it had done the very first time, with one major difference. Victor looks over his shoulder to see Yuuri walk out of the bath part of the onsen. He can't resist checking his Fiance's body out. The moment he could do it openly without Yuuri flinching had been the best feeling.  
Yuuri slips in next to Victor, slipping right up to him. The coolness exuding from his body, make it clear that Yuuri took a cold shower before coming out. Victor nuzzles into the soft black tresses. Yuuri just let's out a soft sigh and quickly relaxes. Yeah, much better than that first time. 

They sit in silence for a while. Victor just enjoying, Yuuri moving between being relaxed and tensing up out of the blue before relaxing again. 

"Victor. Are you angry? You didn't say anything about yesterday." The whisper is spoken so close to his skin the words were almost missed. Victor should have known that something was bothering Yuuri, he should know him better.

"I'm not angry. I was a bit surprised that you knew that. Seriously always believed that file had been buried under so many protective matters that even if i wanted to look into it I'd have a hard time getting permission. So for you to just fill in that information was a bit shocking. Been trying to figure out who got it and why it didn't cause a bigger stir after it was posted." Victor muses.

It had been a shock. Normally he just fills in a permission for them to ask up his info when he needs anything medical. Yet he had been a bit to much out of it yesterday, just not enough to realize Yuuri had listed all three his previous injuries on the entry form. Including that embarrassing one. Sure it helped, but he has been wondering why he was unable to find out where Yuuri got that info as he spend the entire night scurrying internet but was unable to find it. 

"Oh." Yuuri blushes, and Victor has learned to know him well enough to know it is not from the onsen. "So that was it. You know you could have asked." 

Victor knows that, it was just hard to admit that it was something he had rather not have Yuuri know about him. 

Yuuri slips out from his embrace and looks at him with his eyes all shimmering, as if he's challenging Victor to ask how he knew Victor once 'broke' that. He sighs.

"Okay, I give in. How did you know?" 

Yuuri giggles, then snuggles back up to Victor.

"When you were pulled from the exhibition that summer every skater in Detroit was in shock. It was so sudden and no decent explanation was given there were soon a lot of rumors going around that you might be sick. And when that statement was released that you needed your rest. Well the word cancer got dropped under people's breath a lot." 

Victor feels Yuuri shudder and pulls him closer. Yeah, those same rumors had been going about in Russia. Claiming that the reason he had cut his hair a few years earlier had actually been because of chemo. And there had even been a paper showing graphs how big the chance was of somebody getting cancer back and the slim part of recovering after that. All with his picture about them to sell more. Yakov ended up suing them all. Any money from that went to various charities. 

"So after a whole week, my mood was spend. Well I flubbed my jumps worse than normally when I was just nervous. Phichit took it upon himself and found the actual medical file. It took us several hours to get the cause and well... Knowing didn't really help me with skating but I was glad it wasn't cancer."

Victor looks down at Yuuri's head. So Phichit had somehow found it.

"How could he find something like that? Yakov had insisted that it was completely classified." He sees the tips of Yuuri's ears turn red.

"Uhm... yeah well. That is true. Uhm." Yuuri pulls himself away and gets out of the onsen. Motioning for Victor to also leave and follow him.

They dry of in silence, before both putting on a jinbei. Victor sees Yuuri chew on his lip and knows his love is trying to figure out how to tell it. So he follows Yuuri to his room where he is told to sit on Yuuri's bed while Yuuri powers his laptop. He can't see what Yuuri does, but when he steps aside he realizes the screen doesn't look like it normally does

"I'm running it on it's other OS right now. It's a super small program that you can't find unless you know where to look for it. It does allow me to do a lot of things I wouldn't normally be able to do." Yuuri looks at him all tensed up, and Victor understands he's being told a big Secret. He just has no idea what it is.

"Okay, so what does this have to do with that? I know enough of computers to go by, but I am certain I am missing a bit of information here that makes sense." Victor sees Yuuri relax and smile at him.

"This kind of program is used to hide your tracks online if you are the type of person snooping where you should not be going." The devilish smirk he gives Victor tells him what Yuuri was admitting to him. 

"Yuuri, you hacked people?" He had never thought Yuuri would do such a thing. Yuuri shakes his head.

"No not really. Only twice, and both were jerks that were bullying people online. Nope usually me and Phichit, who is even better at it than me, would do it to find leaks in people's websites and the people abusing said leaks to get your information kind of things.." At that moment Yuuri starts to giggle. "Although there was that one time Phichit got our entire school in a FBI lock-down. That was two days of frantic mess."

Victor stares at him. "What had he done to get the FBI on your case." Yuuri looks at him for a moment and grins.

"He had found a leak in the security of their mainframe and sent in a hamster. Instead of fixing the leak, they tried to check who had informed them about it. And not to say thank you. They went around lecturing all of us how this could be seen as an act of terrorism and so on. No one gave them anything they could work on, even though everyone knew Phichit had a thing for hamsters." Victor just shakes his head.

"Off course they had checked his laptop, but only his school one and that one was completely clean. The one he used for this, well turned on it looked like the only things you could do with it was text editing and use it as a DVD player." Yuuri changes his laptop back to it's normal OS.

"It was that laptop he used to track down everything about your incident. Including the copy of the medical file that was sent as an attachment to the email to explain why you really pulled out of the exhibition. You know the one that was sent to the Russian Skating federation." 

Victor nods. He also knows how secure the communication between them and Yakov is. And quickly files this information in the 'reasons why Phichit's shovel talk is really something to keep in mind' part of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> If so consider leaving a comment, even a smiley is already enough to make my day. :}
> 
> For those who don't get the Hamster it is a Hacker thing;  
> hamster /n./
> 
> 1\. [Fairchild] A particularly slick little piece of code that does one thing well; a small, self-contained hack. The image is of a hamster happily spinning its exercise wheel. 2. A tailless mouse; that is, one with an infrared link to a receiver on the machine, as opposed to the conventional cable. 3. [UK] Any item of hardware made by Amstrad, a company famous for its cheap plastic PC-almost-compatibles.
> 
> This is what I mean when I said Phichit send in a Hamster. :}


End file.
